Korra and Asami(femslash)
by femslashfriend
Summary: Korra is feeling blue and Asami surprises her by stopping by. Expecting Asami to be bitter towards her, Korra is shocked by Asami's very friendly behavior.


Korra frowned as Mako walked away. He had spent the day with her and though she had faked a smile throughout the date, she was realizing she was falling out of love. She had loved the firebender for a time, but the crush was strongest before they were together. There was no denying she loved and valued her friendship with him, but the romantic feelings that were there before had vanished.

As she turned to head back into the house, she heard the sound of a motor advancing toward the temple. _Probably a White Lotus member to see Tenzin, _the young avatar dismissed the noise and hurried up the steps.

"Hey, wait!" a voice cried, forcing Korra to turn around. It wasn't a White Lotus member – it was Asami.

_Oh no. She's probably here to chew me out. _ Korra had dreaded seeing Asami ever since they had returned to Republic City. She had known Asami and Mako were still meeting occasionally and remained friendly, but Korra had a feeling that she would be the one Asami would feel hostile towards.

"Hey, yourself," Korra offered a grin as she put a hand on her hip and tried to look as relaxed as she could.

"I'm sorry we haven't seen much of each other lately. I hope you don't think I'm mad at you. I saw Mako had just left. How are things with you two?" Asami walked briskly up the stairs and took Korra by the arm. She led them inside. The firenation knockout was quite familiar with the air temple residence and felt quite at home.

"Alright, I suppose… I think he may be on the market pretty soon, though. I've fallen out of love, you might say. I feel really awful, especially since I was the reason you two broke up. I hope you don't think I'm loose…" Korra's throat dried as she confessed her feelings. She suddenly felt quite guilty. _I hope she doesn't notice how sweaty my palms are._

Asami was quite taken aback, but she composed herself well. "Oh, well, I understand. Mako is a bit difficult…"

"No, no. He's fine. It's just I like him… but not the way I used to like him," Korra blurted, "If that makes sense…"

"It makes perfect sense. Don't worry, Korra. I fell out of love with him too. He's nice, but not what I want right now. I think we're on the same page. I just came to see how you're doing. I only started out with a pesky relationship question because I had seen him walking to the docks; that's really all there is to it. I swear I'm not bitter," Asami turned and face Korra. She had let go of Korra's arm but now she embraced the other young woman. The hug was tight, but friendly. Korra noted how good Asami's hair smelt and she didn't want to leave her arms.

"You smell good, Asami," Korra said. Only after she said it did Korra realize how stupid she sounded; she blushed.

Asami only laughed, though. "Thanks, Korra," she smiled, "I would return the compliment, but you don't smell too good. Were you and Mako firebending?"

"Sorr- sorry, Asami… I didn't realize, but yeah we were. Practiced a little after lunch," Korra reddened even further.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a nice warm bath with a friend. Let's hop in the spring and talk. Maybe we'll have a sleepover too! How about it, Korra? It'll give us time to really get to know each other without fighting over some silly guy!" Asami laughed. Korra was surprised both at how fast Asami was able to talk and about the bathing suggestion, especially since she usually pictured Asami as being more uptight about privacy. Korra's perception of Asami was changing since she usually pictured Asami as being more uptight about privacy, but she had been

"Sounds fun, Asami. I'm game," Korra agreed. She had been startled by Asami's ways before. _Just because she's beautiful doesn't mean she's a snob,_ Korra reminded herself. Asami had been a fun companion and was an excellent fighter.

"Great! Take me to your room then, Korra! Don't be shy," Asami took Korra's arm once more as they headed to the small bedroom Korra had been situated in. They both laughed as Korra made a few stupid jokes.

"The towels are in here, and I usually wear my undergarments to bed so I don't have any nightwear… I'm sure Pema will lend you something," Korra said. Asami had brought her purse but nothing else. The sleepover might've been Asami's plan but when she decided to visit Korra she had only thought she would stay and have tea.

"I'll be fine, but I will insist in borrowing some of your clothes for tomorrow. I wouldn't want to ruin a nice bath by wearing a dirty dress the next day. Do you have any long dresses or skirts?" Asami asked. Korra headed to the closet, but instead of thinking about her wardrobe she began to think about Asami without a nightgown. _What is wrong with me tonight? She's a friend, _Korra was glad Asami couldn't read minds or she would've been even redder.

Korra held up a light blue skirt and a woolen white top. She had outgrown the top but Asami was smaller than Korra, so she was sure it'd be fine.

"Oh, they are just lovely!" Asami exclaimed, "I just love Water Tribe clothing. Especially what the Northern Tribe wears."

"Well, actually, Asami, I'm a Southern Tribe gal. That's a Southern Tribe outfit," Korra couldn't help but smile. It was Asami's turn to blush.

Korra threw off her shirt after taking off her wrist guards. Asami was wiping off her makeup with a cloth she had retrieved from her purse. Korra began unwrapping the binding over her chest as Asami gasped.

"What is it?" Korra looked up.

"I've forgotten my brush!" Asami groaned.

"Oh, relax. You think I don't brush my hair?" Korra laughed.

"I didn't say that," Asami giggled, "but sometimes I do wonder."

Korra raised an eyebrow and stopped her unwrapping. She raised a hand and sent a stream of hot spring water right at Asami.

"Hey!" Asami cried, "That's not fair!"

"I know," Korra grinned, "but you were asking for it."

Asami grinned mischievously and admitted Korra was right.

Once they had finished undressing, Korra studied Asami's body. She was lacking the breasts that Korra had, and for that Korra felt a pang of jealousy. Asami was beautifully shaped and her skin was flawless. She was pale, but lovely. Though she usually wore makeup, Korra didn't notice much of a difference in her face. Her normally dark red lips were now a pretty bright pink. Asami was the most beautiful girl Korra had ever seen.

Korra felt a bit self-consistence next to Asami. Though in height Korra was shorter, she somehow felt so much bigger than other girl. Asami was slim, not skinny, but Korra was extremely muscular for a young woman. Her shoulders were broader and her arms were well toned.

Surprisingly kind as she always was, Asami helped Korra untangle her hair while in the warm water.

"Sometimes I wish I could become a monk and just cut it all off," Korra sighed.

"Korra, you're a woman! Women airbenders don't shave their heads… Do they?" Asami asked.

"No, they don't but I'm sure as the avatar they'd let me have some freedoms, right?" Korra laughed. Asami didn't laugh.

"Did I say something wrong?" Korra swam around to face Asami.

"No, I just- Sometimes I forget you're the avatar. I know it doesn't make sense but I just wish we could be good friends and you didn't have to whole world expecting things of you," Asami looked at her reflection in the clear water, "I guess I'm just being stupid. I thought maybe someday-"

"Someday what?" Korra's heart started to beat fast.

Asami moved forward ever so slightly in front of the young avatar. She brushed her wet hair to the side and kissed Korra softly on the lips. Korra kissed Asami back.


End file.
